A New Day
by Growing Up In Modern Day
Summary: Brooke Roes life is turned upside down when new comers move to her small town.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Brooklyn Tyler Roe. I am sixteen and I am the only daughter of Karen and Keith Roe. I have four older brothers and three younger. Owen is 25, Nash is 22, Clay is 18, my Twin Lucas, Teagan is 14, Colby is 4 and Johnny is almost one. So needless to say I'm a big tomboy, but I do enjoy cheerleading and ballet. I have ten close friends besides my twin. Marvin "Mouth" McFadden, my quirky awesome newscaster and VP, Skills Taylor, the guy I trust more than anyone, Chris Keller, my egocentric band mate and total sweetheart, Chase Whitney, my skateboard buddy and first love, Millie Huxtable, my "assistant", Anna Jenson, another twin so she understands me, Mia Catalano, Chases girlfriend she's practically my sister and another band mate. Then there were three, these three change my life. Jake Jagelski, my favorite band mate, who would do anything his daughter two month old Jenna-Brooke Jagelski. Nathanial Royal Scott, my personal savior, and tries to be another brother, he's also Luke's Best friend. And finally Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, my unbiological sister, she and Luke have been dating for almost three months. All of the above mentioned people altered my life. My Dad, is the most protective one. He says its because I remind him of my mom. My mom is the only one in my family who is okay with me growing up.

My story really starts the day that Haley James, Lindsey James, Julian Baker, and Rachel Gatina moved to Tree Hill. The drama started stirring before, but the actual explosion started when they arrived.

Haley and Lindsey James where daughters of one of Tree Hills most respected men, Jimmy James. Jimmy and his first wife Lydia had four daughters, Quinn who is 18, Taylor who is 17, and the twins Haley and Lindsey. When they got divorced Quinn and Taylor decided to move back with their father to Tree Hill, while Lindsey and Haley remained in New York with their mom. This was almost 13 years ago. Now Jimmy was marrying Jakes mom Lea. Everyone was so excited, Lea and Jimmy had been dating for ten years, but never wanted to jump to marriage, as they both came from first marriages. Jakes parents divorced when Jake and his sister where little. Jake's dad lived in Charlotte and visited every weekend with his wife Sarah. But no one had heard from Lydia James since the divorce.

Rachel Gatina was an entirely different story, her mom was marrying Peyton's dad. Peyton and I had never met Rachel but were excited to meet her. Considering how much we loved her mom Chelsea, we expected her to be nice. But this L.A. princess didn't want to leave her castle.

Julian Baker, the mysterious new guy from L.A. Julian is the nephew of one of my moms waitress'. The story is that Julian's mom sent him here to get away from his dad and the L.A. scene.

What I can tell you is that this tale is all true.


	2. MAJOR SUPER APOLOGY PLEASE READ

Heyyy guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. But in the next few weeks expect atleast 2 more chapters.

The past few months have been crazy in May I dislocated my knee and tore a whole bunch of things in my knee so I had to have surgery, while y4ou would think I would have time to write during recovery I couldn't because of school work and traveling. My sister graduated a week after I hurt my knee and the week I got back from MA I went into surgery and then we started preparing for finals. And then finals came.

I am well aware its been forever since I updated but I promise you for the next 3 weeks I will have atleast 2 new chapters a week

For A New Day- I will have chapters 2 and 3 up by next Wednesday

For A New Life- I will have Chapters 2 and 3 up by next Thursday

For A Victims Voice- I will have chapters 6-8 up by Monday at the latest.

For Welcome Home Veronica Mars- I will have chapters 3 and 4 up by Tuesday

Thanks guys

Please review with any direction you'd like to see me go in for these stories


	3. Meeting them

Today was a rough day at school, but then again this is the price I pay for taking all AP classes in junior year so I can potentially graduate this year instead of next. When I got home I saw Quinn and my brother Clay making out on the coach yay great mental image for me! NOT! I slammed the door to break them apart, it worked like a charm.

"BROOKIE!" Quinn screamed to me followed by her jumping up and running to me engulfing me in a huge hug that was impossible o get out of. Something was definitely up, while Quinn is always very nice to me this was to the tenth power meaning she probably wanted my help with something.

"Hey Quin, Clayton. What's up?"

"Well B, as you know daddy is finally marrying Lea, about damn time if you ask me!" I gave her a look telling Q to hurry up. "well Haley and Lindsey are going to be living with us up until the wedding because A the whole they don't really know Jake or Lea, or even me and Tay that matter, and B they got into trouble so mom wants them living with us because apparently we have been deemed good kids. So anyway, Brooke would you mind hanging out with them and getting to know them? Show them that Tree Hill is a good place and that we are happy. I figured since you are practically my family that it would be good for you to show them around?"

I love Quinn to death and back, she and Clay have been together for almost four years and have been best friends since they were born. She really is the older sister I was never blessed with. Naturally I would do any thing for her, but I don't know about this one.

"Quinn, I'm not sure if I have time. Between band practice, ballet, cheerleading, basketball, babysitting the brothers, babysitting Jenny, working at the diner, and now with Owen getting married, Nash moving back home, and dealing with Lucas being well you know Lucas." All of which are very true. "I'll try but I don't think its possible, because I didn't even factor in school, Peyton, the boys, Q I'm sorry."

Clay was now walking towards us he put his arms around both of us. "Quinn, you need to get to know them to, B can still become friends with them while we show them around after all they are coming over for dinner right?"

Thank god for Clayton Ashton Roe, he knows how to save his baby sister.

"Yeah they are, this is why I love your family so much! Hopefully everyone gets along." Quinn said as she looked over at me with a wide smile.

"Wait! They are coming over for dinner? But tonight we already have the Sawyers, the McFadden's, the Taylors, the Kellers, they Whitneys, the Huxtables-Jenson, the Catalanos, the Scotts, and of course Mr. Jagelski."

"Baby girl, you forgot Abby, Drake, and Abby's nephew." Daddy said as he walked into the room.

"Wow we have a full house tonight"

"Really Clay? Wow great! So much for a nice quiet night!" I was a little angry, because as much as I love my family, just us alone is ten people. Friday nights are family night which means us, and our closest friends that daddy and mom went to high school with. But now since it's a big family get together we also include our neighbors, friends and people like that, and now we are including two more familys.

"Brookelyn! Don't act like its such a burden! You love all these people! God you are acting like a spoiled brat!"

"Clay! Lets see its our whole family, all ten of us, plus the Sawyers, four people, the McFadden's, three people, the Whitney's, five people, the Huxtables-Jenson, four people, the Catalano's, two people, The Scott's, three people, plus Abby's family, 3 peoples, and Mr. Jagelski, Ivy, Jake and Jenny! Do you KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE THAT IS?"

I was a little irked now, my brother doesn't understand that all these people need to eat. And that since he doesn't cook, it would mean me, mom, my other older brothers, and then the familys would bring one plate over.

"That's already thirty-eight people! Plus add in Quinn, papa James, Taylor, and their sisters, is what forty-three people?" this is just ridiculous at most we have about twenty people for dinner this is two times that.

"B, Peyton's family only has three people, not four."

"Clayton, Peyton's step-sister to be is here and this is the wedding thing remember, OH I also forgot to add in Owen's fiancé, so now we have forty-four people."

I don't even think I can remember any of their names at this moment.

"Brookie-Cookie I'm sorry, I just want to welcome my sisters." Quinn always has the best intentions, but sometimes it means so much for our family.

"Fine so I guess I am helping cook for 44 people, atleast the little tykes are easy to deal with they will be asleep right after dinner, so that knocks down three people and we can probably do a cook out style dinner for everyone in the back yard. We have that huge table, the grills, cooler, and yeah okay we can do this."

There are some benefits of being a child of a caterer and this table thing really helps. Plus we have the huge back yard for everyone to hang out at.

"okay Clay and Quinn, get Owen and Shay and you guys decorate the back yard to MY standards! But before you do that get Nash, Lucas, and Teagen to start cooking, call the mamas and tell them to bring over big appetizers, and then daddy start cleaning and get the cameras. When Teagen is done in the kitchen have him pick out movies for the 3 little ones." Its amazing how they all listen to me, it helps that I am identical to my mom.

"Okay, while we do that B what will you be doing?" Clay is always the one that picks up on that.

"I have band practice in three minutes, and then the band, Lucas, Nathan, and Peyton and I are going to the river court for an hour, I'll be home at 6:00, so for the four hours before I get home do what I say and when I get home Peyton and I will finish up and then get ready. Don't forget dressy but not to dressy!"

With that I left to drive over to Mia's house to drive her and Peyton over to band practice. Band practice is every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and weekends from 2-4. We switch back and fourth from practice at my house and Jakes house.

Our band consist of Jake as lead Guitar, Chris Keller as bassist, Skillz Taylor as drummer, Mia as key boardist and vocals, and me as lead vocal. This week our band has practiced every single day after school because Saturday night we have a gig at Tric, a local club that belongs to Nathan's mom. Saturday is All Ages Night and she's had some big bands perform and last week she asked us to perform at all ages night and we said yes. Our band has kicked itself into high gear for our big gig, it's the first time we are getting paid good money for our band.

Peyton Sawyer, my best friend is our manager. She knows music better than anyone I know, so she goes to every practice. Accompanying her is our other best friend Nathan, Deb's son. He just likes watching how we are doing, and usually Chace, Mia's boyfriend is there to. So basically our whole social group comes to every practice, except for the ones we don't let them come to.

Two hours later we are at the River Court with those of our friends who couldn't make it to practice. Lucas, my twin brother, brought the basketball and we were dividing into teams.

Nathan and I as captains, I got to choose first our teams ended like this.

Brooke- Lucas, Skillz, Jake

Nathan- Fergi, Junk, Chris

My team ended up winning, naturally of course Nathan threw a fit that he was beaten by a girl. When I looked at the time I realized we had to go home.

I drove home with Lucas and Peyton, a half hour later I was showered and dressed for dinner. When I went down stairs I saw that most of our guest were there.

I noticed Abby right away, Abby is one of my mom's waitresses she's about twenty three and engaged to an awesome guy named Drake who is my brother Owens best friend and they work at Tric together.

"Brooke!" Abby shouted as I walked over to her and gave her a hug. I did the same with Drake. "Brooke, this is my nephew Julian Baker"

I looked at the guy in awe, he was drop dead gorgeous!

"Julian, this is the girl I was telling you about, Brookelyn Roe"

"Nice to meet you Brookelyn" he said as he offered me his hand to shake.

"Its Brooke actually only my family call me Brookelyn when I am in trouble, but its nice to meet you to."

This guy just grinned as though he thought he had me nervous, boy do I hate guys like that.

"Brookie sweetie, would you introduce Julian to everybody?" I love Abby but her trying to set me up with this guy is not appreciated.

"Of Course Abs."

As Julian and I started walking I noticed that Peyton, Lucas, Quinn, and Clay along with who I am assuming to be Lindsey, Rachel, and Haley had just walked in.

We walked over to them and it looked like my brothers had been fighting.

"B. Roe!" Quinn and Peyton yelled at the same time in cheerleading yells.

"Q. James! P. Sawyer!"

"B, these are my sisters Haley and Lindsay James."

"Baby-girl Roe this is my step sister to be Rachel Gatina"

I looked at the three girls infront of me. One was a girl about 5'2 with long hair, this was Haley, and then her twin sister Lindsay was about my height with long brown hair. And then a fiery red head Rachel Gatina soon to be Sawyer. Looks like her mom but I have a feeling she's going to be hard to handle.

"Guy's this is Julian Baker, Abby's nephew."

At this point Lucas has walked over and protectively rapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Julian this is Peyton Sawyer, Quinn James, Lindsay James, Haley James"

"And let me guess this is your boyfriend?"

He said this as he looked at Lucas, we all burst out laughing.

"No Julian this is Lucas and Clay Roe. Lucas is my twin brother."


End file.
